surrealmefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Aliday
' Jean Aliday, '''the two faced demon general, is the main protagonist/ antagonist within the final stories, and acts as a secondary character in the earlier stories,with events closely linking to him, either by his doing or done by someone of relation with him. Jean is the second general of the "The Nine Tailed Army"; He is the son of Bruce Aliday, the first general, and after Bruce's death, Jean inherited the role from his father. Jean has a very short temper and an apparent split personality disorder, in which he could change his character drastically within a short period of time. Jean afterwards will be possessed by Fate, combined with his dangerous personality disorder, the effects are very unstable resulting him turning into "The Demon General". General Information 'Personality' ''" My nightmares will be your nightmares, your body, your soul, will be mine."- Jean Aliday Before embodiment Jean is a kind, sophisticated person who takes care for his younger step brother, Digi Aliday and younger step sister, Alice Aliday, however he also has a very short temper and is very strict in army discipline, using methods including punishing soldiers who misbehave from his father, Bruce Aliday taught him. Jean Aliday, being a young general, experienced stress and smokes cigars to help him calm down, despite Zoey, the android urging him not to do so. After embodiment Jean's high authority in the "Nine Tailed Army" makes Fate decide that he's the perfect target to use to hunt down Kio Darkhat , with Jean's split personality disorder being an easy entrance to his subconscious, after reluctantly fighting against the embodiment of fate, Jean's sanity and subconscious loses the fight and "dies", leaving his body as a hollow shell for Fate to control by himself, turning into a bloodthirsty monster and with only one goal in mind: the complete annihilation of Kio Darkhat and Luck and anything that stands in his way of succeeding, gaining the title of " The Demon General". Zoey and Digi Aliday do their best from preventing him from leaving the camp, only resulting in getting themselves heavily injured. The "real" Jean Aliday meets and befriends Carolyn Darkhat in Dreamscape, they both run away from Dark Kio, who was currently hunting Carolyn for information of the location of Kio Darkhat . Abilities "Man up you morons! It's not like you got superpowers or anything!"- Jean Aliday Enhanced Regenerative Healing''' ' Using Jean Aliday's body, fate has made it as durable as possible, which means that it can survive any event, including nuclear explosion; Jean's regenerative healing can regenerate complete body parts, including whole arms, vital organs and regrow his whole head if it's completely destroyed. Demon General Jean Aliday is indestructible, and will remain that way unless you manage to remove Fate from his body, which requires a massive amount of knowledge on arcane magic. Military Authority Before the embodiment of fate, Jean has the highest status in the army, being the general. As the general of the "Nine tailed Army" he controls half of the "Modern Pangaea", with the other half being controlled by Cronos Bloodmine, General of "The Bloodmine Army". He is the general of over 3 million soldiers with a fully equipped navy and air force operating at his every command, so he has full responsibility over them. Close Combat Training Jean Aliday, being the son of Bruce Aliday, had very high expectations; Bruce Aliday personally trained both Alice Aliday with Jean, and then when Bruce passed away, Jean, using his father's knowledge trained Alice by himself, making him very knowledgeable in the art of sword fighting, kick boxing and weapons handling. 'Occupation' ''"Get Jean, that's his job you bloody moron."- Alice Aliday Before embodiment Jean is the second general of the "Nine Tailed Army", which means in Erizan Politics, that he controls half of the "Modern Pangaea". Jean is a military tactician and trainer, guiding the whole army, including his family into various battles. After embodiment Jean loses his soul and roams Dreamscape for an extended time period, at the time, he meets Carolyn Darkhat. At the same time, Jean's body is consumed by the embodiment of Fate, where Fate goes on a murderous rampage in order to find Kio Darkhat, Jean's body gaining regenerative powers and enhanced human senses in the process Backstory " This body is so full of guilt and hate.... It's perfect." - Kader '' Jean Aliday was born 4 years prior to the Erizian war, he is the son of Bruce Aliday, the general/ leader of the "Nine Tailed Army", he is also the step brother of Alice Aliday and Digi Aliday. Jean was trained personally from his father, making him a very formidable opponent. At the age of 14, he was officially recognized as the next general of the "Nine Tailed Army". He had a close relationship with his siblings and occasionally is dismissive of their bad actions ''(including Alice's occasional beer runs). ''Jean was trained to oppress specific targets of both the Monarchy and The Rebellion, originally, his role was to be an assassin, but with the addition of Alice Aliday's strike team "Black Cat", Jean's role was reverted back to being general of the army, where he observes and oversees all events connecting to the war. After the death of Bruce, Jean slowly became distant with the soldiers in the army and his siblings, with the only person he would truly relate to is Zoey, a sentient android created by Digi Aliday. This made him a priority target by Kader, fate, and soon, Jean lost control over his body after Kader embodied his subconscious, turning him into an unstoppable killing machine. Relationships ''" I choose my friends wisely.But not only god plays with dice."- Jean Aliday Alice Aliday/ Digi Aliday Jean used to have a close relationship with his siblings before the death of their father, he soon became distant after a short while. Jean also took to himself to train Alice in close combat, Alice was unaware of Jean's depression, so she exceeded Jean's expectations and eventually replaced Jean's role as assassin in the army. Digi started to worry when he was notified of Jean's depression, so he customly makes gadgets to entertain him, none of them work except for one, which is Digi's sentiment android, Zoey. Bruce Aliday Bruce was the main general and leader of the "Nine Tailed Army", he was also the biological father of Jean and step father of Alice Aliday and Digi Aliday. Bruce Aliday was an expert in close combat and has an a wide knowledge of weapons, he was a mentor to Jean and trained him extensively. After the death of Bruce, Jean fell into a long depression and eventually "died" and transported to Dreamscape. Kader Kader seeks for the best possible alternate for a new body, to find "luck" and wipe her out of existence, in order to inherit the power of the border of both life and death. Since "fate" cannot directly interfere or harm others. Kader concludes the search with the conclusion of embodying Jean, since heat the time had the highest authority and a massive amount of power in the world. After embodying Jean, he starts to go on a murderous rampage in order to hunt down Kio Darkhat, who was being embodied by "luck" Princess Antonina Jean has no direct relation with Princess Antonia and only contacts her indirectly. He is aware that she is his rival but Jean does not specifically knows about her personally, as she remains anonymous to him. Jean also only regards her parents as a direct enemy representing the Monarchy and perceives her as a smaller threat to him. Carolyn Darkhat When Jean "dies" he enters the realm called "Dreamscape", there, he saves Carolyn Darkhat from being manipulated by Dark Kio. He befriends her and Carolyn helps Jean by escaping various dangerous obstacles in Dreamscape and regaining total control of his body back from Kader. Jean has also previously meets Carolyn when they were younger, helping her to safety towards an orphanage. Minor Relationships Zoey After the death of his father, Bruce Aliday, Zoey was the only one who Jean was willing to communicate towards; Zoey was the one who initiates small conversations and provides food for Jean when he purposefully locked himself in his room. However, Zoey was originally created to destroy Jean until she was reprogrammed by Digi Aliday. Simon Napalm While Jean was still general of the army, he and The Rebellion leader, Simon Napalm , made the Treaty Of Complast. They reached an agreement of making neutral zones with laws protecting civilians in major cities and that all soldiers, no matter from which faction, will cease all action within the zones.Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:WWME Trench Warfare Category:God Category:Fated entity Category:WWME Dreamscape Category:WWME Personality